Old D's New Life
by afjl11
Summary: Old D has died DX Oh NO!
1. Rebirth

My name is Dueteronomy. But most people during regular events call me Old D. I was one of the last Jellicles alive… only 3 are left including me. The fire…. It was a horribal event but I know I will die soon. Me and Skimbleshanks were out in the no man's land trying to find a place to stay. Until we found a nice alleyway. I was walking around the area searching for possible threats until I found the 3rd Jellicle: Macavity. " Hello father…" he had said to me in a somewhat mean way. " What do you want Macavity? You already destroyed our tribe…." I had said, he then snapped a finger. A light appeared at the burned down dump lot and all of the tribe was back! I couldn't believe my eyes! "W-why.." I had said "Because I want everyone to see this!"

* * *

><p>And I was sent to the Heavyside Layer.<p>

My name is Skimbleshanks the railway cat. But most people call me Skimble. I saw my poor father die and I don't know how… but I had heard a cry… behind me… and I saw a kitten, that must be Old Dueteronomy reborn! "W-who are you.." The kitten said. "I am… your dad… I am here to be your daddy." I had said.. Not knowing what I was thinking. "R-really…?" The poor kitten looked like he was about to cry. "Yes…" The kitten started crying and gave me a hug. Jellylorum and Victoria will be interested to hear this.

When I got home I gave them both a hug, I never thought I would ever see either of them again. People were looking at me and the poor kitten got scared "D-daddy.. who are all these people" the kitten had said. What was I going to do… they are family, "They are your family now. You are safe here." I had said in a hopefully comforting way. When they all went back to their dens I figured this would be the best time to tell them about the new kitten. But I couldn't tell them the truth "I had found this kitten abandoned so I told him he is part of the family." Jellylorum said very quietly "that was very nice of you but do you think we will have enough things" I'm pretty sure we will get enough stuff I mean we have to! "I will find a way." Jellylorum had calmed down "one more question. What is his name?" "Duteronomy."

* * *

><p>So I went to Duteronomy and Victoria so I could introduce them. They are bro and sis after all. I hope they get along.<p>

My name is Victoria. I am Skimbleshanks and Jellylorum's daughter. There was a strange kitten infront of me. He had a grey coat and was sorta stareing at me with a blank stare but then my dad came up to me seeing I was infact sorta scared. He had said " Ummm Victoria… I would like to introduce to you your little brother, Dueteronomy." I was shocked, Dueteronomy is our leader, but had died in a fight against Macavity. Maybe Dad just misses him, ya that must be it. I was still confused. He had tilted his head so I did too. But, I'm friendly so I gave him a hug, he seemed to have calmed down. He had smiled.


	2. Little People!

Chapter 2: Little People

Hiya guys! It's me Victoria again. Dad had to go to a meeting about Grandpa Dueteronomy. He had died, so we stayed with mom and all the other kittens in the kitten area. I'm glad, we don't have to listen to a boooring meeting. Dueteronomy had decided to introduce himself to the other kittens (well… I forced him to..) and I hope it was successful. Meanwhile I was staring at Mistoffelees… he's so.. cuuutee… Wait… did I just think that out loud…. Please don't repeat that guys! Now as I was saying, I was doing real important things until suddenly Dueteronomy came running to me crying. He was crying so hard, I had no idea what to do! "Umm, Dueteronomy? What wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked as calmly as I could. "Mean cat started making fun of me because im short! They made me leave all the games everyone was playing" I can already guess… " Ecetera and Electra?" Dueteronomy had nodded. I responded calmly because I know it would make him calm later…

(Me: Change of talking for this part..)

Victoria: You shouldn't worry about them… Mind if I tell you a story about little people…

Dueteronomy: Ya.. Sniffle..

Victoria stould up infront of Dueteronomy: They always laughed at me just because I was small..

Dueteronomy: They laughed at me because im not 100 feet tall!

Victoria: But theres a lot of things to learn down here on the ground, The world may be big but lil people turn it around. A worm can roll a stone! A bee can sting a bear! A fly can fly around the world caz flies don't care! A sparrow in a hat, can make a happy home! A flea can bite the bottem of the pope in rome!

Galiath was a bruser who was tall as the sky!

Dueteronomy: But David thru a right but gave him one in the eye! I never read the bible but I know that its true!

Both: It only goes to show what lil people can do! A bird can roll a stone a bee can sting a bear! A fly can fly around the world caz flies don't care! A sparrow in a hat, can make a happy home! A flea can bite the bottom of the pope in Rome!

Dueteronomy: So hey there you cats with your head in the clouds!

Victoria: Its always useful to get lost in the crowd!

Dueteronomy: So keep all your games! I don't really care!

Both: caz being a lil person is just who I am!

But be careful as you go… Caz Lil people grow! And little people know, when little people fight! We may be small but we got some bite! So never kick a cat, because it's just a kit. You better be running when the kit grows up!

A bird can roll a stone! A bee can sting a bear! A fly can fly around the world caz flies don't care! A sparrow in a hat, can make a happy home! A flea can bite the bottom of the pope! A flea can bite the bottom of the pope in Rome!

Dueteronomy: Thanks Victoria… I feel so much better now.

Victoria pets dueteronomy's fur: Ok have fun and go play!


End file.
